Flame retardants are currently widely used to provide flame retardancy to a variety of synthetic resins. During transportation and processing operations, these flame retardants can create unwanted airborne dusts. Thus, there is currently a need in the art for a flame retardant product with reduced dusting problems while at the same time is usable in a wide range of synthetic resins without causing processing problems for the end-user.
Further, as with most products, it would be desirable to utilize less flame retardant in a flame retarded formulation and achieve similar flame retardant and mechanical properties to a flame retarded formulation comprising conventional amounts of flame retardant.